Make My Dreams Come True Ryusei Oneshot
by SleepyWolf2365
Summary: This is a two part one shot!   Hitomi was Ryusei's secretary in the WBBA headquarters. They have a chat and he might be able to make her dreams come true...


It was just another day in the WBBA Headquarters located in Japan. The massive skyscraper toward over the town known as Metal City. Things were running smoothly and the Beyblade World Championships A block semifinal was being held right there in Japan. It was between African's team, Team Wild Fang, and Japan's team, Gan Gan Galaxy.

The two teams consisted of new and old rivals between each of them. Gan Gan Galaxy held Ryo's, the dicrector, own son Gingka, and Gingka's team mates Masamune, Tsubasa, Yuu, and their mechanic Madoka. Team Wild Fang had Kyoya, Nile, Dermane(A/N: I don't know whats his name is, sorry), and the 'mysterious Masked Bull' Benkei.

The first and second round already happened and it was pretty intense with Masamune's semi mental breakdown, seeing the mysterious Nile really battle for the first time, and the heated battle between long-time rivals Kyoya and Gingka. Both were hurt badly and was unconscious afterwards.

And this gave Ryo some trouble.

I was at my desk in the WBBA headquaters and saw the battle unfold right before my eyes on my computer monitor. I'm the secretary for Ryo, ahem, I mean the Director.

My desk was located right outside his office and him and his other secretary, Hikaru, was watching the battle on a lower level to be closer to the stadium.

He did offer for me to come along but I politely declined wanting to finish up some paper work for the World Championships. I had to fill out forms and other things that Ryo never did because he usually got bored and would watch a bey battle on his giant tv that he had in his office instead.

I pushed the rims of my glasses up higher and mentally cursed Ryo for having a short attention span. Now don't get me wrong, I love the man, but I still don't understand why he took the job as director if he never did any of the requirements or paper work. About what I mentioned before...I am in love with Ryo. When he first hired me I could tell that there was something about him, that was different. And then...it became love.

We would usually chat over the recent battle, which team was better, the ones we hated, and sometimes, our personal lives. We would stay later at the office and chat away...*sigh* how I would cherish those moments.

I shook my head from those thoughts, recovered from my blush, and pulled my long, straight, layered navy blue hair in a ponytail.

I sighed. "I swear, I'm going kill myself if I see another stack of papers." I rested my head on my hand and looked out the window next to my desk. It looked over Metal City and in the distance, you could see the seagulls flying over the ocean. It was beautiful.

"If only one day me and Ryusei could take a walk along the beach and teach me a few bey moves." I closed my eyes and pictured the daydream in my mind, "Then we could have dinner over looking the ocean." I sketched out my name + his in bubble letters on a pad of Post-It notes. "Then maybe he would get down on one knee and-"

Just then the elevator bell dinged, signaling it would be opening. The shiny metal doors opened and I darted my light aqua blue eyes over to see who was inside. The man stepped out and it was no other than Ryusei Hagane. He was wearing his usual suit and tie and his hair was in its usual messy state, but it looked cute on him.

He walked down the short hallway and stopped by my desk and leaned on the counter. His eyes were a little glassy and far off, like he wasn't paying attention to what was around him. I could tell something was bothering him, probably because Gingka was badly injured, but he tried hiding it.

He cleared his throat. "Hi there Hitomi."

I nodded respectively. "Hi Director."

His eyes moved to where my other hand was lying on the desk with a pen in it and the pad of Post-Its next to it. He face looked puzzled and tilted his head trying to read it. "What does that say?"

I followed his gaze and gasped when I saw he was talking about our names in a big red heart on the Post-Its. "N-nothing!" I yelled crumbling it up and shoving it in a desk drawer. My face became bright red.

He arched a lightning bolt eye brow. "Are you sure? It kindof looked like our names...in a heart?"

My face flushed even harder. "Uhh, o-of course n-not!"

"Are you okay? Your face is pretty red."

I tried covering my face with my hands. "I-I'm fine."

He just nodded and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, e-excuse me." I got out of my chair and darted to the nearest bathroom.

"Hitomi, wait!" Ryusei called to me.

I stopped and slowly turned around. "Y-yes Director?"

He walked up to me and luaghed. "You don't have to call me that! I've told you, call me Ryo."

"Alright, alright!" I put my hands up in defeat. "Yes _Ryo_?"

He flashed one of his signature smiles, all of his straight white teeth showing. "That's more like it. Anyway, meet me in my office when your done okay?"

I nodded and went into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My face had finally returned to its normal skin color . I washed my hands, fixed my skirt and jacket, and went out of the bathroom.

I went over to Ryusei's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Sir, it's Hitomi."

"Oh! Come in!"

I opened the door and walked inside. Ryo was there with his feet on his desk and a bey battle was on the television screen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He apologized while running a hand through his messy red hair.

"Its okay." I said and took a seat at one of the chairs.

We watched the battle on the screen for a bit until it went for a commercial break.

"Ryo," I started.

He turned his head and looked at me. "Hm?"

"Don't you miss it? Battling and all that?"

He sighed. "Of course I do."

"Then why did you quit?"

His eyes went far off again, like they did earlier. "I didn't quit. This job was available so, I took it."

"Why?"

"For Gingka."

"I see." I lied, but I felt like I shouldn't press the issue any further.

"What about you?" he asked.

I was puzzled. "What?"

"Did you ever do any beyblading?"

"Oh, no. My parents wouldn't allow it. They thought it was only a thing for guys to be doing." Images in my mind replayed the scene of my parents yelling at me about it. "But I wouldn't listen. I would always borrow my friends beyblade and sneak out at night, practicing, wishing that someday I could get my very own beyblade that would always be with me. It has been my dream ever since." I closed my eyes.

"Well, lets get one."

My eyes shot open. "What?"

"Why don't we make that dream come true huh?" He smiled. "You and me."

I felt my face flush. "But h-how?"

"You'll see." He winked. "Meet me tonight by the beach plaza, and you'll see."


End file.
